This invention relates to a locking cylinder for installation in a lock, with a locking element for actuating a lock bolt or the like, with an actuating element, preferably a knob, wherein the actuating element is normally disengaged or uncoupled from the locking element, and with a coupling for connecting the locking element to the actuating element after an identification code is received from an associated transponder.
This invention also relates to a method for carrying out a locking process of a lock, in particular that of a door.
The generic locking cylinder is a so-called electronic locking cylinder. The locking cylinder may, for example, be a profile cylinder.
Conventional locking cylinder have mechanical pin guard locking elements and may be unlocked by means of a mechanical key in order to lock and unlock a door lock by means of a locking cam.
Electronic locking cylinders generally have a control device of an electronic type. As soon as an identification code is accepted by the electronic control device, a coupling is actuated to connect the locking element to the actuating element, thus enabling a user to lock or unlock the lock by means of the actuating element.
A suitable drive, for example a motor, may be provided inside the locking cylinder for actuating the coupling.
Here the access authorization can be examined by means of a mobile transponder (identification carrier) in which data relevant to the examination of the access authorization (identification code or access authorization code) are stored in electronic form.
In many systems provision is made for the locking cylinder to be connected to a power supply network. However, this requires relatively expensive cabling, which applies particularly when provision is made for substituting an existing conventional mechanical locking cylinder with an electronic locking cylinder.
However, a method is also known for equipping electronic locking cylinders with their own energy supply (energy accumulator in the form of a battery or an accumulator). Such electronic locking cylinders are also suitable for upgrading and for simple integration in existing locking systems.
For unlocking such electromechanical locking devices (electronic locking cylinders) a mechanical locking element (e.g. a locking cam) is often coupled to an actuating element (handle, preferably a knob or the like). The actual locking or unlocking process is then carried out by actuating the actuating element, thereby saving energy.
A further measure for minimizing the energy consumption consists in switching the electronic part of the electromechanical locking device to an inactive mode when not in use (sleep mode). In the inactive mode the electronics of the locking cylinder is in a condition in which the independent energy supply is loaded (burdened) as little as possible, ideally with no load at all.
Nevertheless a not inconsiderable amount of energy is consumed in such electronic locking cylinders, at least during the engaging process, so that such locking cylinders can be designed in any case with low maintenance, but not largely maintenance-free.